The One
by Costas1998
Summary: Letty finds new love and Dom finds trouble. New Chapter Added:)
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from TFATF belong to Universal Studios.  
  
Summary: A new love for Letty brings trouble to Dom.  
  
Archive: not yet  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Meeting  
  
Letty waited nervously for him to arrive. This was a big night for her. She was finally going to tell the team she had found someone. Not just someone but the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She thought back to the night she had meet him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did I tell you I would go out with you tonight?" Letty asked while watching Mia and her boyfriend Brian make out.  
  
She hadn't really wanted to come but it had been forever since she went out with Mia. After they arrived at the club Brian showed up. So now instead of her and Mia partying. Mia and Brian were having an soft core porn moment. She rolled as eyes and stood up.  
  
"Girl, I'm jettin" she said as Mia and Brian looked up at her.  
  
"You want me to go with you?" Mia asked.  
  
"No, you and O'Connor have fun, see you two later" she said with a wink.  
  
Letty had almost made it out of the club when a guy turned around and poured his beer on her shirt.  
  
"Fuck" she said before glaring at him.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry" the guy said before grabbing a couple of napkins off the bar and then started to wipe the beer off her shirt.  
  
"Hey, I can get that" Letty said pushing his hands away.  
  
"OH, sorry again" he said.  
  
"This night couldn't get any worse"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. Can I get a drink or something to make it up to you?" he asked.  
  
Letty let out a sign and said as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Does that corny line work on the bitch's you HAPPEN to spill your drink on?"  
  
The guy looked shocked all the sudden. He looked down the floor then up again at her.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by that. I wasn't coming on to you..Not that you aren't beautiful or anything..cause you are very nice looking. I just feel bad about the beer."  
  
He smiled at her after finishing his statement. She noticed his eyes were as clear as water. Letty took a step back from him and checked him out. He wasn't the usual kind that walked up to her. He had a pair of black slacks on with a white shirt that buttoned down the middle. His hair was dirty blond and shaggy. When she looked down to his feet she saw he was wearing sandals. He looked like a surfer. Those types NEVER came on to her. She must intimidate the hell out of them, those guys like pretty blondes with perky attitudes. Letty wasn't that, she was a strong independent woman.  
  
"Did I pass your test?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did I pass your test?"  
  
She laughed then said, "Sure, your not half bad"  
  
His laugh made Letty's heart start pounding harder. And his eyes, they lit up and reached out to her. She hadn't connected to anyone like that since Dominic. It had been two years since they split up. She'd seen a couple of guys but never one that really interested her. They all knew who Dom was and were scared that by seeing her, he would get pissed off. Fuck all that, she needed a man not a little boy that was afraid of an old boyfriend.  
  
"Look, will you let buy you a drink?" he asked. "How about this, My name is Michael Fletcher. I would like to buy you a drink with no strings attached?  
  
Letty smirked up at him then said, "Yes, you can buy me a drink and the name is Letty (don't know her last name will put in later )"  
  
Michael nodded his head at the women standing before him. He'd never been so glad about being clumsy. Man this girl was beautiful. The color of her hair matched her eyes. She was tough he could tell but that didn't scare him. Something inside told him to talk to her.  
  
After getting them both a beer, Michael showed Letty to a table.  
  
"So you looked like you were ready to go" he said after taking a sip of beer.  
  
"I was"  
  
"I'm glad you stayed"  
  
"I still don't know if it was a good idea" she said hoping she wasn't rusty in her flirting abilities.  
  
Michael just smiled at her and thought, feisty I like that!  
  
To her surprise, Letty spent the rest of the evening talking to Michael. They talked about every thing from cars to ex's to the people dancing on the dance floor. Even after being told it was time to leave the club they still talked out in the parking lot. She couldn't believe this guy was for real, he hadn't at any time try to come on to her. Even when she flirted. He would smile then start to ask her something. Before she left he told her it was nice to meet her.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun" she said with a wink then got into her car and drove off.  
  
Later as she lay in bed, she was mad at herself for not getting his phone number or giving him hers.  
  
The following day she went to work. The guys were just like always talking about cars and girls. She felt like they had forgotten she was a girl. So she spent most of the day under a car.  
  
After lunch Mia came in the shop telling Letty that someone was here to see her.  
  
"What" she said as she pulled herself out from under a Civic.  
  
"Someone is here to see you, I'll show him back" Mia said before turning and walking away.  
  
"Who'd come to see you?" Leon joked.  
  
"Bite me" she said after throwing him a look.  
  
When Michael stepped out behind Mia, Letty's face brighten. She smiled and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, you'll never guess. I'm driving home last night and my car is running real bad so I think wait that girl I met tonight she works on cars so I brought it here" Michael said with a smile.  
  
"really"  
  
"Yeah, can you come check it out for me?" he asked.  
  
Letty nodded then followed him outside.  
  
"Who's that?" Vince asked Leon.  
  
"Don't know" he answered.  
  
"Hey Dom check that out" Vince yelled over at Dom who was in the office.  
  
"What" he said as he walked out the office door.  
  
"That guy" Vince said as he pointed towards Letty.  
  
"Looks like he's got car trouble"  
  
"He ain't here for the car" Leon said before going back to work.  
  
Dom walked up to the garage doors so he could get a closer look at the guy. He noticed how Letty was playing along. There wasn't anything wrong with that jeep, the guy wanted to see Letty. Since breaking up she become more than just some girl he use to go out with. She was important to him, yes he loved her but like a sister. He wanted nothing but the best for her.  
  
Letty and Michael stayed outside for another thirty minutes. She was becoming more and more intrigued with him. When he finally had to leave he asked for her number. She acted like she didn't want him to have it but finally she did.  
  
That night he called and from the next day on they had been together.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
She closed her eyes and told herself to calm down. After checking her watch she saw Michael walking over with a women following him.  
  
That's his sister, hope she likes me. Letty thought to herself.  
  
She wanted this night to be perfect, Michael had asked her to marry him. Now they wanted both their families to help them celebrate. Her mom already knew so now it was time for Dom and them to find out.  
  
TBC  
  
Note: I hope ya'll like this...This is my first Letty fic..also Dom will play a big role in this fic. So I guess its Letty/Michael and Dom/OFC. 


	2. Families

Chapter Two  
  
Families  
  
Bernadette Fletcher watched as her cousin ran up to a women and practical threw her up in the air. So this is his girl, she thought. Michael had been telling her for the past week that he wanted her to meet someone. The women in Michael's arms was medium height with dark hair. She had a glow about her which made Bernadette smile. Man was this girl in love.  
  
"Come on B" Michael said to his sister.  
  
"Ok..Ok: she said as she came up to stand in front of Michael and his lady.  
  
"B this is Letty, Letty this is my sister " he said with a smile.  
  
Letty took a deep breath and held her hand out to Michael's sister. "It's nice to finally meet you Bernadette"  
  
"Call me B, and it's a pleasure to meet you Letty" she said while shaking Letty hand.  
  
"So how long have you and Michael been seeing one another?"  
  
"One year, five days and thirty-seven minutes" Michael said while smiling again.  
  
Bernadette watched as Letty kiss Michael on the cheek. She smiled then said, "so what's this about?"  
  
"Michael asked me to marry him and we wanted you and my family to help us celebrate" Letty told her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Yo Dom, what's Letty doing outside and who is she with?" Leon asked as he looked out the front window.  
  
Dom stood up from his chair and walked over to Leon. "Don't know" was all he said before looking outside then going back to play his racing game.  
  
"Vince stop it" yelled Mia from the kitchen.  
  
"But" was all Vince sat before dashing into the kitchen.  
  
"V what are u doing to my sister?" Dom asked while giving his friend a look.  
  
"Nothing yet" he answered with a smirk.  
  
He and Dom exchanged serious looks then started laughing. It was nice to see Mia and Vince together. After the shit with Brian, Mia needed some happiness. Vince was good for her. When he'd come home from the hospital, Mia took care off him day and night. This helped her forget about Brian. Finally one day, she pranced into Vince's room and declared that she wanted to be his girl. That she loved him and wanted to be apart of his life. Every since then they'd been together. Dom noticed that Leon was still peeping outside.  
  
"Leon, give the girl some privacy"  
  
"Wow, Dom come check this hot chick out" was all Leon got out before he turned towards the front door as it opened.  
  
Letty walked in with two people following her.  
  
"Letty girl, how's it going" Leon asked.  
  
Mia had walked out the kitchen and stood next to Vince. Dom stood up and walked over to Leon.  
  
"Fine..ah..everyone this is Michael and his sister Bernadette" she said with a smile then continued, "The loud mouth is Leon, that's Dominic standing next to him..the big guy with the two day old beard is Vince and that's Mia Dom's little sister"  
  
Michael smiled at Letty then walked over to Dom, he extended his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you Dominic, it's nice to meet all of you."  
  
Dom looked the guy up and down then shook his hand. He remembered that this was the same guy who'd gone to the garage to see Letty awhile back. The jeep Dom thought.  
  
"Nice to meet you Michael, and call me Dom."  
  
TBC 


	3. First Impressions

Chapter Three First Impressions  
  
Michael smiled at the man standing before him. Letty had spoken about her ex but this guy was huge. He was almost larger than life.  
  
No wonder he rules the streets  
  
Dom observed the way Michael and Letty looked at one another. They were in love, and he was happy for them. Although he didn't know this Michael at all, he liked him. There was something in his manner. The vibe he got off this guy was good.  
  
But if he hurts her, I'll kill him  
  
Letty reached behind Michael and pushed Bernadette in front of Dom.  
  
"This is Michael sister's Bernadette" she declared.  
  
Bernadette slowly lifted her eyes to the man in front of her. She felt all the blood drain out her face. This guy, she knew him very well. Making sure she played this off right, Bernadette smiled up at him and said, "Nice to meet you Dominic"  
  
Dom grinned down at the woman looking up at him. She seemed familier like he'd meet her before but couldn't remember from where.  
  
"Call me Dom, and it's nice to me you Bernadette" he said in an overly sexy tone.  
  
Letty rolled her eyes and laughed a little.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As everyone sat around and chatted Dom found himself occupied with Michael's sister. There was something about her, he couldn't figure it out. He kept looking her up and down. It had been a long time since he'd meet a woman who he wanted to get to know better. The way she sat on the couch trying not to notice him only puzzled him more.  
  
Bernadette sat next to Letty trying not to stare at Dom. She hoped that no one felt her uneasiness. It had been a while since she had seen him, before she went out of the country to work.  
  
Oh my, I hope he wasn't dating letty when we spelt together  
  
She prayed that Dom hadn't done that to Letty. Bernadette didn't know how she would deal with that. How could she tell the woman who was going to be her sister in law that "hey guess what, this is funny. I slept with your ex-boyfriend when you two were still together"  
  
Then a thought came to mind. Michael told her they'd Dom and Letty had been broken up since before she'd left for Europe.  
  
Dom laughed as he watched Bernadette making the strangest faces.  
  
"What" he said after noticing everyone was looking at him.  
  
Letty stood up and then said, "Well, Michael" she stopped and pulled him up with her. "Michael and I have some news"  
  
Michael wrapped an arm around Letty's waist then said, "I've asked Letty to marry me"  
  
"Letty" Mia said while jumping up and running over to her.  
  
"Say what" Leon boosted.  
  
Letty threw him a look as she and Mia hugged.  
  
Vince stood up and strolled over to Michael, "Congraulations, now you can't get rid of us"  
  
Michael let out a laugh and shook Vince's hand.  
  
Dom looked at Bernadette and smiled before getting up and walking up to Michael.  
  
"You got a great girl" he said before hugging Letty.  
  
Michael let out a deep breath; he'd been worrying about telling them in front of Dom. Not the Dom wanted Letty back. But he loved her and knew Dom would always care for her. He wanted her family to accept him, to see how much her cared for Letty.  
  
Bernadette watched the scene before her. Michael and Letty were so happy right now. She hoped that her brother would find a nice girl but she knew he'd hit the jack pot with Letty. Watching Letty interact with her family made Bernadette like her even more.  
  
Dom looked over Letty's shoulder and say Bernadette standing there quietly. He took a step closer to her and said, "So Bernadette"  
  
"You have a lovely family Mr. Toretto"  
  
"Call me Dom, your brother seems like a nice guy and Letty is more than happy" he said while coming to stand directly in front of her.  
  
"If memory serves me well, you and Letty dated for a while?" She said after she took a seat back on the couch.  
  
Dom sat down next to her and turned his head so they would be facing one another, "Yes, but she was better off with someone else."  
  
Bernadette looked into his eyes and wanted to laugh.  
  
He doesn't remember me!!  
  
"So, Dom, you own a garage" she said in an unfeeling sort of tone.  
  
"Yes I do, we all work there"  
  
"It must be great to own your own business, work whenever you want" she said with almost a laugh.  
  
Dom sat back against the couch and wondered what the hell was going on with this girl. She's making fun of me. He looked back at her again and she had this cool glare on her face.  
  
"If you'll excuse me" she told him before getting up and walking over to everyone else.  
  
What is her problem? He thought to himself as he watched her walk away.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Later that night after Bernadette was home, she thought about how ironic it was to see Dom again. All this time had gone by and he didn't remember her. Oh yes, this indeed would be fun. She rolled her eyes thinking back to way he was staring at her, he was going to come on to at any moment.  
  
You think I'm that easy, well Mr. Toretto you got another thing coming!!  
  
TBC 


	4. The Game Begins

Chapter Four  
  
The Games Begin  
  
  
  
The following day Bernadette received a call from Mia Toretto. She was inviting B over for lunch.  
  
  
  
"I'd love to come, thanks so much for inviting me."  
  
  
  
When Mia put the phone down Dom was glaring at her.  
  
"She's coming Romeo," she said while rolling her eyes at her brother.  
  
He smiled then said he was off to the store to buy stuff for lunch.  
  
  
  
Bernadette sat on her couch and thought about how much fun she was going to have playing with "All mighty Dominic Toretto." She laughed to herself before turning her television on.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
B pulled up the Toretto house and slowly got out the car.  
  
"Time to put on my game face," she said to herself before walking up to the front door.  
  
  
  
"Oh hey B," Letty said before hugging Bernadette.  
  
"Hey girl."  
  
"Everyone's in back just go join them."  
  
B smiled at Letty then made her way threw the house. As she passed the kitchen, Dom was getting something out of the fridge. She slightly looked over at him and  
  
smiled.  
  
"Hi Dom," she said without looking at him as she walked out the back door.  
  
"Shit!" Dom yelled as he dropped what was in his hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
B heard Dom say something; she laughed to herself then proceeded down the steps.  
  
  
  
"B," Michael said while hugging his sister.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too," she said while pulling away from him.  
  
"Hey B," Mia said with a smile as she sat on Vince's lap.  
  
"Hey Mia, Hey Vince," she said before waving to them.  
  
Vince smiled then went back to snuggling with Mia.  
  
"Well, hello there Bernadette," came a voice from behind her.  
  
She turned and saw Leon smiling at her.  
  
  
  
"Hi Leon."  
  
  
  
Dom and Letty walked out at the same time holding the all kinds of goodies.  
  
"So who's ready to eat?" Letty asked.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dom barely ate his food he was to busy watching Leon shamelessly flirt with Bernadette. She hadn't paid any attention to him. The more and more she ignored him, the more he was interested in her. Finally when dinner was over Leon went inside to help with the dishes. Dom took this opportunity to go over and say  
  
hello to Bernadette.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi Dom the food was good," she said before turning back to the conversation that Michael and Vince were having.  
  
He ran his hand over his head then cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
"So where do you work?"  
  
Bernadette once against focused on the extremely sexy man that was sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm a writer."  
  
"What do you write?" he asked.  
  
"For a women's magazine called Girlie."  
  
Dom could tell she was being very short with him. The way her eyebrow rose when she answered him clued him on to that. He just couldn't figure out why.  
  
"You like racing?" he asked as he moved closer to her.  
  
"Not really," she told him.  
  
Oh he wants to play, does he!  
  
"I could take you out and show what racing is about," his tone was low and sexy.  
  
"Really?" she said matching his tone.  
  
"Yeah, I could pick you up about 9."  
  
Bernadette licked her lips and smiled as she said, "Oh I forgot Leon already invited me to watch him race."  
  
Dom's face dropped and he stood up. Without saying a word he went into the house.  
  
She smiled trying not to laugh.  
  
Oh yes this would be fun!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Leon was washing a dish when Dom stormed in. Letty and Mia looked at one another than went outside.  
  
"Hey brother," Leon said while putting the dish under the running water.  
  
"Leon, you ask Michael's sister to the races?"  
  
  
  
Leon turned to Dom and said, "Yeah."  
  
"Is there a problem?" Leon then asked his friend.  
  
"No." Dom answered before going up to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night....  
  
  
  
Bernadette made sure to dress as sexy as she could without looking like a whore. She wore a tight pair of black pants the rode very low on her hips and tank  
  
top that Letty gave her.  
  
  
  
"Hey B..Hot damn girl!" Letty said while she sat down on B's bed.  
  
"You look good."  
  
"Thanks Letty."  
  
"Who you all dressed up for?"  
  
B turned and frowned at Letty, "No one."  
  
"I sure hope it ain't for Leon. He's a player."  
  
"Letty he's your friend."  
  
"I know but the truth is the truth," Letty told her.  
  
"Anyway, I noticed another certain guy checking you out."  
  
"What?" B asked while fixing her hair.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me..Dominic!"  
  
"You are seeing things," B told Letty as she finished pulling her hair up.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Letty said as she got off B's bed and went into the living room,m where Michael was.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dom leaned against his car trying to act like he was having a good time. He wasn't. Bernadette was surrounded by guys and looked like she was having the time of her life. This kinda thing never happened to him. He shook off this feeling and looked around for Kathy. When he found her in the crowd a smile came over his face. He licked his lips then walked over to her. She was always up for a good time.  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
